


love love, kiss kiss.

by katarama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Kissing, F/F, First Kiss, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, Spring, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll be fine,” Lydia assures her.  “You might even have a handsome rich boy wanting to take you home at the end of the night, with that dress.”</p><p>Kira blushes.  “I’m not going home tonight with a stranger,” she says, because Kira isn’t that brave, and going home with someone she doesn’t know in a place that’s unfamiliar to her sounds like a terrible idea.  </p><p>“Not with a stranger,” Lydia repeats thoughtfully, and Kira refocuses on her food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love love, kiss kiss.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



When Lydia says, “Let’s take a Spring Break trip,” Kira figures she isn’t included in those plans.  Even with working in the library at the college, she doesn’t have the funds to go gallivanting anywhere Lydia would select as an adequate Spring Break destination.  Malia seems on board with the idea, but Malia and Lydia are Together, are a gorgeous and sexed-up couple in a way that is so obvious it makes Kira wistful.  She knows they would probably have way more fun if the two of them just went together, had some time to spend to themselves away from school and the stress of work.  

“You guys have fun,” Kira says, a subdued smile on her face.  She can stick around at school, work ahead a little bit on her assignments.  She has some research she should really get working on, and if she did go with them, she wouldn’t do any work on them at all.

“You’re kidding, right?” Malia asks.  “You’re coming with us.”  It’s almost frustrating how certain Malia sounds, because Kira knows that if Malia’s that certain, Lydia’s going to have to talk her down, and everything will just be uncomfortable and awkward.

Lydia surprises her, though.  “My family has a vacation house on the beach,” she says.  “You’d only have to cover food expenses.”

“And alcohol,” Malia says.  “Food and alcohol.”

“You’re sure you want me to come?” Kira asks, her eyes flickering back between the two of them.  “It’s okay if you want some time to yourself, really.  I mean, I know we’re friends, but-”

“Exactly,” Malia says.  “We’re friends.  And we want you to come.”

Lydia pulls her phone out, but Malia’s firm gaze lingers until Kira folds.  “Fine,” she says.  “If you’re sure, I’ll check with my parents.”

* * *

 

It’s an excited, “Of course you can go,” from her dad and a more reserved, “Be safe, Kira,” from her mom, which means Kira is out of excuses.  She doesn’t actually really not want to go, so she tells Lydia and Malia she’s coming, and Lydia gives her a big hug, her arms wrapping down around Kira.

“We need to go on a shopping trip,” Lydia says, “all three of us.  I know for a _fact_  that your swimsuit closet needs updating, Kira, and I don’t think Malia even owns one.”

“I like swimming naked,” Malia says.  “Your family owns the beach, why do I have to wear a swimsuit?”

Lydia glances at Kira, just a brief flash of an expression that’s wiped away before Kira can identify what it means.  “Not everyone’s as comfortable undressed as you are.”

In the end, of course, Lydia gets her way, and they go shopping together.  Kira ends up walking home with not only a new bikini, but a new dress shorter than she’d pick out for herself that made Malia’s eyes go right to her thighs, and a matching bra and underwear set that Lydia picked out and, to Kira’s surprise, paid for.

“It’s important to have pretty and well-fitting lingerie,” Lydia had insisted, and Kira can’t deny that, for lingerie that pretty, they are pretty comfortable.  She wears them, once, on a school day when she wants to look nice, just to make sure.  She doesn’t want to pack them for her trip if she can’t wear them all day under her clothes.  No one’s going to be seeing under her clothes, she assumes, but they make her feel nice, anyway, a small boost of confidence that gets her through a long day, so she washes them and tucks them into her bag, buried under her swimsuit and the dress, which she doesn’t think she’s going to actually wear, but figures she should pack, just in case.

Now she knows that it was a good idea, because, as always with her and her friends, just in case ended up being more real than she thought.

The first night they arrived, all of them just wanted to crash and catch up on sleep, Kira going to her room and Lydia and Malia sharing the master bedroom.  By the second day, Malia was already getting antsy and Lydia was already starting in on her plan to get slathered up in sunscreen and buzzed on the beach.  Kira played with Malia in the waves for a little and then went inside to wash the sand from her skin and hair and to catch a quick nap.

“We should go out,” Lydia said that night over dinner, and the premise of alcohol had Malia onboard quickly.  Lydia’s mom had a favorite bar in the area that Lydia still remembered the name of and checked up on online.  It got good review from Yelp about its cocktails and its privacy, so Kira okayed it.

“Wear your new dress,” Malia tells her before even Lydia could bring it up.  “I smelled it in your bag.”

“Are you sure this place isn’t too… classy?  For that dress?” Kira asks, remembering the way the dress hit high on her thighs in the dressing room, up past where she had actually shaved at the time.  

“You’ll be fine,” Lydia assures her.  “You might even have a handsome rich boy wanting to take you home at the end of the night, with that dress.”

Kira blushes.  “I’m not going home tonight with a stranger,” she says, because Kira isn’t that brave, and going home with someone she doesn’t know in a place that’s unfamiliar to her sounds like a terrible idea.  

“Not with a stranger,” Lydia repeats thoughtfully, and Kira refocuses on her food, and on the fact that she’s glad there was no come on the underwear in her suitcase, if Malia was sniffing around.

* * *

 

When they get home, she grabs the dress and slips it on, borrowing Lydia’s straightener to curl her hair and putting on her makeup.  She sends Scott a snapchat before she leaves her bedroom, waiting for his warm smile and thumbs up in response before she heads out to meet the others.

“You look hot,” Malia tells her, but Lydia can probably see the lingering discomfort Kira is feeling, because she grabs Kira’s hand, her knuckles brushing against the skin of Kira’s thighs.  Kira gets goosebumps on her arms, but she tries to keep herself in check, because she knows Malia can smell every response her body has.

They find the bar, and it isn’t the kind of place that Kira would ever imagine Ms. Martin in.  There’s a downstairs that’s barely lit and tinted red, with little, isolated, round booths and a bar with a shorter line than the one upstairs.  There’s music playing that’s loud near the bar and quieter near the booths.  It doesn’t seem like a place Lydia would choose to go, either, but Lydia doesn’t seem bothered.  At least it’s incredibly clean, from what Kira can see.

Malia snags them a table while they go up for drinks, Lydia buying them both shots, and then drinks with fun, fruity names and a lot more alcohol in them than Kira had expected.  She’s halfway through her bright blue drink when she feels it start to feel the edges of it and decides that maybe she needs to slow down a little bit.  

Lydia and Malia are pressed in on either side of her, and Lydia’s barely a third of the way into her drink, while Malia’s nearly done and already getting looser with affection.  Kira finds she doesn’t mind so much, really.  Malia wraps an arm around Kira, and Kira leans into it, settling comfortably into the crook under Malia’s arm.

They finish their drinks and go up to the bar for another, Malia coaxing Kira into picking the most obscene sounding drink actually listed on the wall behind the bar.  Kira’s face heats up when she asks for it, the bartender asking her twice to speak up so he could hear her, and Kira having to practically stand on her tiptoes and lean over the bar before he finally gets what she’s saying over the music.  

“He was definitely staring at your boobs,” Malia says when they’re back at the booth with their drinks.  “I’m pretty sure he’d be down to fuck if you were.”

“Guys, I don’t want to fuck a boy tonight,” Kira says.  The alcohol’s probably making her a little too honest, though she isn’t too far gone to hold her tongue and admit that she’s much more into Lydia’s feet nudging hers under the table, or Malia’s warm body against her side, the smell of Malia’s body wash probably rubbing into her hair.

Kira should’ve known that Malia would already know, though.  “What about a girl?”

Lydia smiles at Malia, and Kira wants to hide her face.  “Girls are… girls are nice,” she says shyly, taking a long, slow sip from her drink so Lydia and Malia don’t expect her to talk anymore.  All it does is have them sharing a look in front of her, like she’s not there and can’t see the way Lydia’s red, red lips have curved into a knowing smile, or the way Malia’s mirroring it.

“Have you ever had sex with a girl before?” Lydia asks.

“I’ve never even kissed a girl,” Kira admits.  It’s something she used to stress over, when she first came out as pan and started getting the questions about how she could know if she’s never had a girlfriend or had sex with a girl.  “I’ve only ever kissed Scott.”

“Do you want to kiss a girl?” Lydia asks, and if this is headed in the direction of Malia walking from booth to booth, Lydia toting Kira along behind her and asking the patrons of the bar if they want to kiss a pretty girl, Kira’s noping out.  Kira wouldn’t put it past either of them.

But it turns out they have something different in mind, when Kira nods her head.

“Kiss me,” Malia says, and Kira freezes.  “Or Lydia.  We’re both really good at kissing.  I’m into it, and you’re into us.”

“This lipstick doesn’t even smear,” Lydia says proudly, holding up her cup so Kira can see the flawlessly clean rim.  

“I don’t…”  Kira looks at Malia.  “Are you serious?”

“Yes, we’re serious,” Lydia says for her.  “If you don’t want to decide right now, and you want to have some time to think, we can wait until we’re home.”

Kira considers it for a moment, tries to determine whether she wants to take that time to mull it over.  On the one hand, she worries about kissing her friends, the two of them that she sees on a regular basis and that are in a happy relationship.  They both seem pretty okay with the idea, though, and Lydia tends to be a lot more careful about this kind of stuff, relationships and exclusivity and jealousy.  If she says it’s okay, then she means it.

If Kira waits, she knows that she’ll just chicken out.  She _does_  want to kiss them, and they’re both pretty, and she’s comfortable with them and she doesn’t doubt that Malia’s right, and that they’re both great kissers.

“Okay,” she says.  “I want to kiss you.  Now.  Here.”

Malia kisses her first, and she’s glad she has some experience with kissing, because it’s aggressive from the start.  Kira didn’t think she liked tongue all that much, but it’s so Malia to go practically straight for the tongue that Kira doesn’t even think she minds, though it leaves her scrambling to catch up.  Malia gets a hand in Kira’s curls and presses in deep once Kira’s settled in, Kira melting into the kiss, her eyes slipping shut for a moment, before she remembers.

“Oh,” she says when she pulls away, her eyes going wide and her hand going back to fix her hair.  “That.”

Malia’s grin is so shit-eating that it looks like it could fit on Stiles’ face.  “Good?”

“Don’t tease her,” Lydia says from behind Kira, “you practically choked her with your tongue, of course she’s shell shocked.”

“It was good,” Kira admits, and Malia grins smugly.  “Do I… do I just get Malia kissing me, or…?”

“I want to kiss you, too,” Lydia says, so Kira turns to face her.  

Lydia goes in slower, letting Kira press in the last bit of the way.  Kissing Lydia is a totally different experience, from the way Lydia takes her time and makes Kira press in for more to the texture of Lydia’s lips, the red lipstick slightly waxy, much less slick than Kira expected it to be.  Lydia cuts the kiss off before Kira does, and Kira finds herself wanting to go back in again.  Wanting to press back in and kiss either of them, really.

“Well,” Lydia says.  “You can’t say you’ve never been kissed by a girl before.”

“I can’t,” Kira agrees, her hand drifting up to feel her lips.  It’s hard to focus on anything other than how puffy her lips feel.  It’s been too long since she kissed anyone, and she’d forgotten how it felt.  “It was good.”

“We can do it again,” Malia offers.  

“Not here,” Lydia says wryly.  “If we’re caught having sex in the booth, we’ll get kicked out, and this bar isn’t bad.”

“But if we go home?” Kira asks hopefully.

“Yes,” Malia answers immediately.

“After some water,” Lydia concedes, and Kira’s buzzing.  “After some water and fresh air and time to think.  We’re here a whole week.”

Kira doesn’t think she’s really going to jump into sex, not in a single week.  The idea that the option is open to her, though, is appealing, and definitely something she’s going to be thinking about.  If nothing else, she wants more of those kisses, preferably in Lydia and Malia’s nice, big bed.

“Then let’s go,” she says to the both of them, pulling out her phone to get an uber.  “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
